Caught
by The Goddess Athena 14
Summary: Kol and Jeremy get caught getting it on in Jeremy's bedroom
1. Caught by Elena

Kol hummed softly as he unbuttoned Jeremy's shirt. He threw the piece of clothing somewhere in Jeremy's room as he leaned down and began leaving open-mouthed hot kisses along Jeremy's collar bone.

Kol and Jeremy were in Jeremy's bed. Kol was on top of Jeremy. They had become more than friends while they were in Denver. He rebuilt his and Jeremy's relationship after Jeremy came back to Mystic Falls.

"Kol". Jeremy said.

"Yes?". Kol mumbled in-between kisses.

"Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon will be back from dinner soon. And I still haven't told them and I don't want them to find out this way". Jeremy answered.

Jeremy was nervous about them being caught. He wasn't ashamed of Kol at all. But he was worried that Elena and her friends wouldn't accept them being together. But he also wanted them to be caught so he wouldn't have to hide this, so everyone could know Kol was taken. Because he was getting sick of all those sluts around town flirting with Kol and Kol having no choice but too flirt back. So now that he thought about it he wanted to get caught so fuck it.

Jeremy took off Kol's shirt and ran his hands down his chest and abs. Kol smirked as Jeremy took off Kol's pants.

Kol pushed their lips together as he took off Jeremy's pants then Jeremy's boxers. Kol pushed Jeremy's legs up to his knees and then spread them to the sides. Jeremy blushed at how Kol stared between his legs with lust filled eyes.

Kol then took Jeremy's entire cock into his mouth. Jeremy gasped at the sensation and threw his head back. He wrapped his hands in Kol's hair as Kol began to suck harshly Jeremy moaned once more.

"Hey Jeremy-OH MY GOD!".

Jeremy quickly pushed Kol off and covered himself with the blankets.

"ELENA!". Jeremy exclaimed completely mortified his sister had found him, naked, legs spread, getting a blowjob from Kol. Elena was staring at them in disbelief.

"What's going on I heard screaming". Stefan bolted into the room with a concerned look on his face. Stefan saw what Elena was gaping at. "Oh". Stefan said quietly.

Jeremy buried his face into Kol's neck. Kol had an amused expression on his face. Not seemingly bothered by being caught.

"What is going on here". Damon called walking into the room. He quickly saw Kol and Jeremy in bed together. Damon smirked. "Sleeping with the enemy are we Jeremy. You know if you were gonna do that you could've picked someone _better_ to do it with". He said putting an emphasis on better.

"Shut up Damon". Kol snapped. "I didn't hear you complaining that one night". Damon's smirk immediately fell replaced with a scowl.

Elena and Stefan looked at Damon wide-eyes.

"What!". Damon snapped. "I was drunk and upset".

"What is going on here!". Bonnie called entering the room.

"Just call the entire Mystic Falls over here!". Jeremy mumbled his face red. Bonnie gasped at the sight of her ex-boyfriend in bed with another man.

"No wondered I never got past 2nd base". Bonnie said drily.

"Alright everybody out!". Elena called shooing everybody out the door. Once everyone cleared out Elena looked at the two of them with her hands on her hips.

"Kol if you hurt Jeremy I will find a way to kill you". Elena stated simply before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Well". Kol said breaking the silence. "That went well".

Jeremy looked at Kol with a dis-believing look.

"THEY CAUGHT US WITH YOUR HEAD BETWEEN MY LEGS GIVING ME A BLOWJOB HOW CAN YOU NOT BE EMBARRASSED". Jeremy yelled in shock.

"It was a **lot** less embarrassing than when Elijah caught us". Kol replied calmly.

* * *

**I'm gonna make the next chapter about the time when Elijah caught them. I'm making this a drabble with different scenrios where Kol and Jeremy get caught by different people. Leave me your thoughts of who should catch them and where.**


	2. Caught by Elijah

Kol POV

I moaned loudly as Jeremy shifted in my lap grinding against my boner. Jeremy broke our kiss before smirking deviously. Me and Jeremy were on the couch in my house while everyone was out.

"What are you up to Jer-." I gasped loudly when Jeremy rolled his hips and his crotch grinded directly into my erection.

I threw my head back and let out an embarrassing moan as Jeremy continued grinding against me.

"Should we go upstairs to your bed Kol". Jeremy said.

"Too far". I groaned. "Here now". With that Jeremy took my shirt off I took his off as well.

Jeremy began to place kisses on my neck. I moaned as he began unbuttoning my pants I slipped them off along with my boxers. And then I slid off Jeremy's pants and boxers as well. I was about too flip us over when Jeremy stopped. He looked at me with a blush.

"I uh want to ride your cock". Jeremy said his face turning red. I smirked at him. I was about too use my 3 fingers to prepare him when I was stopped once again.

"I need you now". Jeremy said his eyes glazed with lust.

I grabbed his hips as he hovered over my cock. He began to lower himself onto me inch by inch. I groaned as my cock was encased in Jeremy's tight hot hole. He began to lift himself up to the tip of my cock before slamming back down I groaned as I held his hips and thrusted up hitting his prostate.

"KOL!". Jeremy screamed as I hit his prostate once again.

I gritted my teeth as I held his hips and increased the speed of my thrusts.

"Jeremy! I'm close!". I yelled feeling my orgasm approaching

"Me too!". Jeremy moaned

"You know you should use protection".

"ELIJAH!" I screamed as I pulled out of Jeremy and Jeremy quickly pulled his boxers on but mine were across the room. Elijah was standing at the doorway leading to the living room leaning on wall to side with his hand his pockets with that expression that seemed to be painted on his face all the time.

"WHAT THE HELL ELIJAH!" I screamed.

"What?" Elijah replied calmly simply staring at them. "You know you should be careful Kol you could hurt Jeremy". Jeremy turned red before hiding himself behind Kol.

"CAN YOU GO ELIJAH!" I screamed mortified my brother was still here while I was naked. "I DON'T WANT MY BROTHER TO SEE ME NAKED!"

"Please Kol I've bathed and dressed you personally". Elijah responded with a bored tone.

"YEAH WHEN I WAS A LITTLE KID I'VE GROWN". I yelled horrified. Elijah looked at me. He then looked down at my cock with his eyebrows raised before replying.

"Not much". Elijah said with a smirk.

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

I looked at Jeremy who was laughing hard and holding his sides.

"Shut up Jeremy"


	3. Caught by Matt

Kol's POV

I pulled Jeremy by the shirt into the Men's room at The Grill and pulled us into an empty stall. I was incredibly horny.

"Kol." Jeremy whined. "I'm not in the mood".

"Then a quick blowjob". I pouted. Jeremy sighed before dropping to his knees and began unbuckling my belt and pulled my boxers down.

I moaned loudly as Jeremy took my entire cock into his mouth. I wrapped my hands in his hair and threw my head back. Focusing on his tounge running around my cock before sucking softly and nipping lightly.

Then suddenly the bathroom stall door swung open revealing a shocked Matt. Jeremy quickly my cock out of his mouth revealing an embarrassing trail of saliva connected from his mouth to my cock. Jeremy quickly wiped it off as I pulled my pants back up extremely annoyed Matt had ruined my fun.

"I uh am so sorry Rebekah told me to come get you for something important". Matt said his face turning red.

"Figures". I mumbled. "Your sorry!" I snapped. " I am so horny and I was just about to get off when your sorry ass ruined it!"

Jeremy elbowed me in the rib cage while glaring. I buckled my belt before striding past Matt.

"Where are you going Kol?" Jeremy asked.

"To kill Rebekah".


	4. Caught by Klaus For Firestorm2130

**This Chapter is dedicated to Firestorm2130.**

* * *

Kol and Jeremy were in the shower cleaning up the semen and sweat from their bodies from having sex in Kol's bed.

"Is it too cold for you Kol". Jeremy asked. Kol smiled.

"Vampires's don't get cold or hot Jeremy". Kol said softly his heart fluttering at the fact Jeremy cared about him enough to ask about his temperature.

Jeremy smirked before crashing their lips together Kol wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist as Jeremy put his hands in Kol's hair.

When suddenly. The shower curtain was pulled aside.

"KLAUS!" Kol screamed slipping in the tub and falling backwards.

"Kol!". Jeremy said worried as he helped Kol up then hiding himself behind Kol.

"WHAT THE HELL KLAUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kol screamed.

"Needed to take a shower". Klaus explained boredly. "You guys were taking too long."

"Does anyone in this family respect privacy?" Jeremy mumbled. Kol grabbed two towels from the floor covering himself and Jeremy.

"Get out now I need a shower". Klaus said his tone bored.

"NO YOU GET OUT YOU PERVERT!". Kol screamed tired of his family seeing him naked.

"Yeah Kol I did this on the off chance I would get too see my baby brother naked". Klaus said rolling his eyes. "Go or you're gonna see a _**real **_man". Klaus said looking down at Kol's crotch. Kol crossed his arms defiantly with a glare, sick of his brothers making crass jokes about his cock.

"Fine". Klaus said sighing. He then began unbuckling his belt before pulling his pants down revealing his black boxers. Kol still stood there his arms crossed. Klaus sighed once more before taking his shirt off. Kol still wasn't backing down. Klaus looked at him his eyebrows raised before putting his hands in the waistband of his boxers threatening to pull them down. Kol glared calling his bluff. Klaus sighed before pulling his boxers down revealing his entire package.

"Oh god!". Kol yelled covering his eyes and bolted out of the tub towards the door. Before remembering somthing.

"Jeremy!". Kol snapped seeing his boyfriend still standing in the tub looking at Klaus his head tilted to the side looking at Klaus's cock his eyes revealing he was aroused.

Kol stormed back to the tub grabbing a drooling Jeremy and pulling him out of the bathroom leaving an amused Klaus.

* * *

**I've relized in all of these chapters i always use "When Suddnely" I take requests so leave who you would like to see get catch them next and I'll be more than happy to do so**


	5. Caught by Caroline For BigTimeGleekBTR

Jeremy crashed their lips together as Kol removed his boxers.

Kol and Jeremy were in Jeremy's bed Jeremy naked underneath Kol.

Kol took his three fingers and covered them in lube before he entered one into Jeremy's tight hole. Jeremy moaned as Kol entered a second finger. Jeremy gripped Kol's shoulders tightly as Kol entered a third.

"Ready". Kol gritted out his cock encased in tight heat his cock begging to move.

"Move!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Kol pulled his cock out to the tip before pushing his hips forward and slamming into Jeremy hitting his prostate. Jeremy threw his head back screaming. Kol groaned as he began slamming in and out at a rytham Jeremy meeting his thrusts every time. Kol glanced down and saw the most beautiful thing ever. Jeremy was breathtaking when Kol was making love to him. Jeremy eyes were half-lidded his mouth hanging slightly open and his cheeks flushed his hair matted with sweat to his forehead and the sounds god the sounds were straight from heaven. Jeremy made Kol's cock throb with every sound moan and whine he released. Kol's was about to reach his orgasm.

When suddenly (This is now my catch phrase)

There was a giggle that came from the foot of the bed.

"CAROLINE"! Jeremy exclaimed. Kol took his cock out of Jeremy before falling beside Jerermy pulling the blankets over their naked bodies.

"What were you doing"? Kol inquired eyebrows raised.

"YES WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING"! Jeremy screamed mortified. Caroline smirked from where she stood at the foot of the bed.

"Watching". Caroline stated simply with an innocent smile. Jeremy looked at her incredoulsly.

"You're insane". Jeremy stated. "I've also been taking pictures". Caroline said smiling revealing her camera.

"WHAT!" Jeremy looked mortified. Kol looked happy.

"Let me see!" Kol exclaimed happily bouncing off the bed (his boxers now on) to see his lover in his best look.

"What!" Jeremy croaked.

Kol took the camera from Caroline flipping through the camera while Jeremy sat in the bed with a horrified look on his face.

"Oooh he looks hot there". Kol gushed while Caroline nodded in agreement. "Email me that one". Kol said.

"Oh god what this is not happening".Jeremy said falling on to the bed pulling the pillow over his head. Leaving Kol and Caroline to debate over which picture Jeremy looked hotter in.


	6. Caught by Alaric For darkmagicluvr

Jeremy pulled Kol into his room by the shirt. Kol Jeremy were hanging out Elena was out with Stefan and Damon and Alaric was on a date with that Doctor girl.

Jeremy pushed Kol onto the bed Kol smirked. Jeremy was for once being the incredibly horny one and Kol didn't mind one bit. Jeremy climbed on top of Kol and began kissing and sucking on Kol's collarbone. Kol moaned as Jeremy lifted his shirt and began sucking on his left nipple.

Jeremy detached his mouth from Kol's nipple before taking his shirt off and his pants. Kol groaned as Jeremy pulled his boxers down, Kol soon followed now both were completely naked.

"Going a little fast aren't we Jer"? Kol teased with a smile.

"Have too, so horny right now". Jeremy replied. "Now shut up and fuck me". Jeremy growled out.

Kol grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders before flipping him so Jeremy was on his hands and knees ass up in the air and Kol behind him. Kol spit in his hand slicking himself up before slowly entering Jeremy inch by inch. Jeremy groaned and threw his head back as he felt Kol's (despite what his brothers said) huge cock enter him.

Kol slowly pulled out to the tip before slamming back into Jeremy harshly. Jeremy threw his back and screamed.

"OH GOD!" Jeremy screamed once more as Kol slammed back into him hitting his prostate.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Kol". Kol said with a smirked.

"Shut up Ko- AHHH" Jeremy was cut short by Kol slamming back into him hard and grabbing Jeremy's cock and pumping it.

"Fuck!" Kol gritted out he removed his hand from Jeremy's cock placing it on his waist and the other fisted Jeremy's hair harshly. Kol began slamming into Jeremy while Jeremy continued screaming and moaning and calling Kol by the wrong name over and over.

***Catch phrase time*** When suddenly

The door to Jeremy's room swung open.

"FREEZE!"

Kol pulled out of Jeremy quickly as Jeremy screamed in surprise before covering them with the blanket.

Alaric stood there with a surprised look on his face he was still holding the bow and wooden stake shooter used for killing vampires.

"Jeremy?" Alaric enquired. "Oh I thought someone broke into the house and when I heard you screaming I assumed you was in trouble". Alaric explained surprise still etched on his face.

Jeremy turned red any horniness now **long** gone. Kol looked down right pissed.

"Alright I'm fine Kol's fine you're fine can you leave now" Jeremy managed to choke out his face still red.

"Oh yeah". Alaric said rubbing the back of his neck lowering his weapon. "Is there anything I can get you kids Lemonade food... condoms"

Jeremy's eyes widened in horror as did Kol's.

"No!". Jeremy choked out never more embarrassed in his life.

"Yeah!" Kol said the look of horror on his face his voice laced with disgust before saying.

"Like I'd ever use a condom when I'm fucking Jeremy!".

And that was the first time Jeremy ever fainted from embarrassment.

The End


	7. Caught by Tyler For thestonedwolf

**This chapter is for thestonedwolf. Sorry it took awhile but I had to finish up my Social Studies before I could go on summer break. Hope you guys enjoy. I never thought this story would get so much views :) Thanks for all thse hwo have added it to favorites and added it to story alerts please leave any requests in the reviews or PM me :) I'd be more than happy to do them :)**

* * *

Kol began sucking on the skin directly above the front of Jeremy's boxers. Jeremy tangled his fingers in Kol's hair his cock growing harder by the second.

"Fuck Kol tease!" Jeremy gasped his hips bucking desperate for any type of release what so ever. But Kol was in a teasing mood.

"That's what you get for eye fucking that slut at the Grill". Kol mumbled as his mouth moved to Jeremy's nipples.

This girl from Jeremy's art class had been shamelessly flirting with him in front of Kol. Jeremy hadn't flirted back. But he didn't do anything to try and stop it. He thought it was harmless. If he had known that Kol would cockblock him for it he would've told the girl himself to fuck off.

"Please Kol". Jeremy whined as he bucked his hips. His cock was aching so much it hurt. "That girl came on to me I swear I've never done anything to hint that I was interested in her."

Kol began kissing Jeremy's neck before looking up at him.

"Hmm...No". Kol stated simply

"You know maybe I should've taken the girl out after all". Jeremy said teasingly. "She would've given me what I want".

The room went cold.

"No one could ever make you scream like a bitch more than me". Kol snapped and to prove his point Kol slipped his hand down Jeremy's boxers and began roughly pumping his cock.

"AHHH NGH MPH". Jeremy said as he threw his head back and gripped onto Kol's shoulders for dear life. Kol smirked in victory.

***Catch Phrase Time*** When Suddenly

"Hey Jer-HOLY MOTHER OF handjobs." Tyler stood there in Jeremy's doorway his eyes wide his head cocked to the side his eyes curiously looking at them.

Jeremy gasped and slapped Kol's hand away. Jeremy was more than a little annoyed he had just got Kol to get him off and now Tyler has interrupted them.

"Can I help you!" Jeremy snapped.

Tyler continued staring at them and sat down at the chair in Jeremy's desk and stared at them expectantly.

"Um what do you want?" Kol asked slightly annoyed.

"I want you two to have sex and I want to watch?" Tyler said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jeremy looked at him his eyes wide in surprise his mouth hanging open.

"Alright". Kol replied and began to pulled Jeremy's boxers down.

"Hey hey hey hey!" Jeremy exclaimed slapping Kol's hand away his face red with emarrassment.

"And since when did you roll that way Tyler?" Jeremy asked.

Tyler shrugged.

"Our health teacher want's us to do a paper on the specifics of homosexual sex and this is the best way to gain information for my paper". Tyler explained.

"Tyler" Jeremy said softly.

"Yes Jer?" Tyler asked.

"Get out". Jeremy replied annoyed.

"And if you want more information about gay sex I'm sure that you've given enough blow jobs to Klaus to gain understanding". Kol replied with a smirk.

"Huh I guess you're right thanks Kol." Tyler said with a smile and walked out. Leaving a stunned Jeremy and a disturbed Kol.


	8. Caught by Sheriff Forbes

Kol moaned softly as Jeremy began sucking on his collarbone.

Kol and Jeremy were in Kol's car parked in a vacant parking lot. Kol was in the drivers seat his shirt tossed in the backseat. Jeremy was sitting in Kol's lap the drivers seat pushed back. They had been making out passionately for 30 minutes now just enjoying the hot kisses and gropes. Neither in a hurry for this night to end. Jeremy loved these times when they would explore each others bodies and then have smooth passionate sex.

Jeremy moaned as Kol groped Jeremy's ass. Jeremy pushed their lips together for a passionate kiss. Jeremy began nipping lightly at Kol's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kol smirked before opening his mouth. Kol moaned loudly as Jeremy began sucking on his tounge. Kol broke the kiss and pulled Jeremy's shirt off and then continued their hot makeout session.

Jeremy began to unbuckle Kol's belt. He lowered Kol's pants down revealing Kol's silk black boxers.

"Really Kol? Silk?" Jeremy asked his eyebrows raised. Kol's vanity and taste for very expansive things always surprised Jeremy. It's like he could never have regular things or just expansive things. They had to be fit for a King.

Kol smirked. "Don't hate me because I'm rich"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. And shut him up when he slipped his hand in Kol's boxers. Kol moaned as Jeremy began pumping Kol's cock very slowly running his thumb over the slit. Kol moaned and bucked his hips and threw his head back. While Jeremy pumped Kol's cock he began sucking and nipping lightly at Kol's neck.

"While aren't you my little vampire Jer". Kol said teasingly.

*Catch Phrase* When suddenly

There was a loud knock at the car window. Jeremy quickly jumped and removed his hand. They looked at the window to see Sheriff Forbes standing there with a flashlight in her hand.

"Damn it that bitch is dead". Kol snapped.

"Kol". Jeremy said his voice warning.

Kol sighed as he rolled the window down.

"Yes Sheriff Forbes?" Jeremy asked his face red.

Liz smiled amusingly at Jeremy.

"Jeremy you can't do this in a public place". Liz said still smiling.

"You also can't ruin a original vampires night but here you are". Kol said his voice tense. Jeremy elbowed Kol in the ribs.

"I'm sorry Sheriff Forbes You're not gonna take me home and tell Elena are you?" Jeremy said his voice worried.

"No Jeremy I won't I'm gonna come back here in 20 minutes and I expect this car to be gone". Liz said with a grin.

Jeremy sighed in relief. "Thank's Liz".

"No problem I can't wait for the next Council meeting there gonna get a kick out of this". Liz said laughing as she walked away.

Jeremy groaned and raised his body to get to the passenger side.

"Uh where do you think you're going?" Kol asked as he pulled Jeremy back down to his lap.

"Liz said we had to go Kol". Jeremy said confused.

Kol smirked. "Yeah in 20 minutes there's a lot we can do in 20 minutes".

Jeremy laughed and leaned down to meet Kol's lips in a fevered kiss.


	9. Caught by Slut

Kol pushed Jeremy into Jermerys room. Everyone was out at Stefans and Damons house. Kol and Jeremy had been out at the Grill when a whore of a girl began to practically throw herself at Kol before Jeremy could tell her to fuck off and that Kol belonged to him the girl gave him his number and left. And Jeremy was now in the need to remind Kol who he was in love with and who he fucked.

Kol groaned as he fell on top of Jeremy onto the bed and Kol's erection grinded into Jeremys thigh.

Kol claimed Jeremys mouth releasing a strangled moan when Jeremys tounge brushed against his. Jeremy then hastily took off his and Kols shirt. Jeremy began to works on their pants all the while distracting Kol by pretty much swallowing his face. The pants fell to the floor. And the boxers soon followed. Kol let a moan and Jeremy linked his legs together around Kol's waist pushing their rock hard erections together.

"I need you now!" Kol growled into Jeremys ear.

"So do I". Jeremys hoarse voice replied. "No preparing take me NOW!"

And with that Kol slammed his erection into Jeremys oh so tight hole. Jeremy screamed and arched his back in pleasure. But there was another scream that wasnt his that followed.

"Ahh!" A girly scream came from the doorway.

Kol and Jeremy both turned their heads to see the slut from the Grill her eyes were widened in shock. Her face was a deep red.

"Uhh". Kol said not sure what to do his cock still encased in Jeremy tight heat and to Kol's surprise Jeremy made no attempt to cover himself. The slut ran back down the stairs and out of the house. And when Kol looked down to his lover Jeremy had a smirk playing on his face.

"Got a clue now bitch". Jeremy said the smirk still very much there.

"Did you-?" Kol began to ask before Jeremy interrupted him.

"Take your phone and text that whore and tell her to come here and to this room so she would catch you fucking me and realize that you belong to me. Why yes. Yes I did." Jeremy said with a smile at his lips

Kol chucked. "Why aren't you a little devious boy."

Jeremy smirked and Kol began to continue to fuck his devious boy into oblivion because nor whore nor slut nor little harlot could keep these two lovebirds aparts.


End file.
